Sana Pansinin Mo Ako
by angelraine
Summary: Isang koleksyon ng oneshots na may iba'tibang pairings. SongFic.
1. Version 1: HermXHarry

Author's Notes: This chapter was suppose to be a part of a fic I wrote here.. but then, I decided to use the song I and my friend made in spite of the infatuation we feel for a person… the fic wasn't suppose to go this way.. this was suppose to be a RonXHermione one-shot but then, I looked at the lyrics again and I saw that it did not go well… so I decided to make this a HermioneXHarry fic.. This could be a spoiler for the the fic I wrote "It's Really Love"… but I decided to write different versions of this one shot. So all of those one-shots will continue here… so let's begin…

Si Hermione ay naglalakad sa labas ng eskwela, nagbabasa ng libro. Pero sa totoo lang, mayroon siyang taong hinahanap.

_Bakit kaya ako nagkakaganito?_

_Hinahanap ko ang mukha mo_

_Sa lahat ng lugar na daanan ko_

_Para makumpleto lang ang araw ko…_

Sa lahat ng lugar sa Hogwarts, hinahanap niya siya. Pagkaraan ng ilang minuto, nakita na niya ang taong hinahanap niya. Nakangiti at tumatawa kasama ni Ron.

_Ano bang nakita ko sayo?_

_Bakit laging nakatingin sa direksyon mo?_

_Siguro para masilayan ko_

_Ang mga ngiti at tawa mo…_

Si Hermione ay napangiti nag tawagin siya ng taong hinahanap niya. Sobang na-iinlove na siya sa kanya. Alam niya kung gaano niya kamahal si Cho Chang.

_Ano bang meron sa mukha mo?_

_Bakit kinikilig ako?_

_Tindig pa lang ng mga mata mo_

_Sobrang natutunaw ako…_

_Alam kong walang pag-asa na mahalin mo agad ako.._

_Pero ako pari'y umaasa na magiging tayo…_

_Kahit panandalian lamang_

_Pagbigyan mo na ako…_

_Isa lang naman ang hiling ko…_

_Pansinin mo ako…_

"Hi, Hermione! Musta?" sabi ni Harry.

"Okay lang. Kayo?" sagot ni Hermione. 'Parang matutunaw ako dito habang tinitignan ka… Harry…'

"Okay lang." sabi ni Ron. "Mahirap parin ang Potions as usual pero si Harry sobrang nadadalian dahil sa Half-Blood Prince na yan."

"Ah…" ang tanging masabi ni Hermione. Sobra nang nahuhulog ang damdamin ni Hermione para kay Harry.

_Araw, gabi ay iniisip kita._

_Para na kong naloloka_

_Kamukha ko na daw si Sisa_

_Kasi talagang mahal kita…_

Biglang napadaan si Cho sa corridors na kinaroroonan nila Harry, Ron, at Hermione. Nakita ni Hermione ang ngiti sa mga labi ni Harry nang nakita si Cho.

_Di ko lang masabi sayo…_

_Ang tunay na nararamdaman ko_

_Sayong-sayo lang itong puso ko_

_Kaya tumingin ka naman dito…_

_Ano bang meron sa mukha mo?_

_Bakit kinikilig ako?_

_Tindig pa lang ng mga mata mo_

_Sobrang natutunaw ako…_

_Alam kong walang pag-asa na mahalin mo agad ako.._

_Pero ako pari'y umaasa na magiging tayo…_

_Kahit panandalian lamang_

_Pagbigyan mo na ako…_

_Isa lang naman ang hiling ko…_

_Pansinin mo ako…_

_Isa lang talagang hiling ko…_

_Pansinin mo ako…_

Author's Notes: What do you guys think? Was it okay or what? I promise to write the other versions really soon… Review okay?


	2. Version 2: LavanderXRon

Author's Notes: This is the Version Two of my fan fic "Sana Pansinin Mo Ako" featuring Lavander Brown yearning for Ronald Weasley to notice her. This is going to be a spoiler for HBP. Review okay?

Si Lavander ay nasa isang balcony ng Gryffindor Tower at nangagarap na makasama si Ron. "Hay…" wika ni Lavander. "Sana naman mapansin na ako ni Ron." Pagdaan ng ilang sandali, umalis si Lavander para makita si Ron.

_Bakit kaya ako nagkakaganito?_

_Hinahanap ko ang mukha mo_

_Sa lahat ng lugar na daanan ko_

_Para makumpleto lang ang araw ko…_

Sabi ng iba, walang itsura si Ron. Samantalang si Lavander, patay na patay kay Ron. Pagkalipas ng ilang sandali, nakita na niya si Ron na kasama ang kanyang mga kaibigan at tumatawa.

_Ano bang nakita ko sayo?_

_Bakit laging nakatingin sa direksyon mo?_

_Siguro para masilayan ko_

_Ang mga ngiti at tawa mo…_

Kinilig si Lavander. Makita lang niya na tumawa si Ron ay kumukumpleto na ng araw niya. Si Ron naman ay di siya napapansin dahil lagi siyang nakatingin kay Hermione.

_Ano bang meron sa mukha mo?_

_Bakit kinikilig ako?_

_Tindig pa lang ng mga mata mo_

_Sobrang natutunaw ako…_

_Alam kong walang pag-asa na mahalin mo agad ako.._

_Pero ako pari'y umaasa na magiging tayo…_

_Kahit panandalian lamang_

_Pagbigyan mo na ako…_

_Isa lang naman ang hiling ko…_

_Pansinin mo ako…_

"Ron…" sabi ni Lavander sa kanyang sarili. "Bakit di mo ko mapansin?" Bumalik si Lavander sa Gryffindor Tower. Nanatili siya sa Common Room hanggang gabi, iniisip parin si Ron.

_Araw, gabi ay iniisip kita._

_Para na kong naloloka_

_Kamukha ko na daw si Sisa_

_Kasi talagang mahal kita…_

Pagkalipas ng ilang minuto, pumasok si Ron sa Common Room, nag-iisa. "Hi, Lavander."

"H-h-hi R-r-on" ang tanging masabi ni Lavander.

"Bat parang nanginginig ka ata? May sakit ka ba?" tanong ni Ron.

"Ah… Ok lang ako…" sabi ni Lavander. 'Di mo lang alam dahil di ko masabi na gusto kita…'

"Sigurado ka bang ayaw mo pumunta kay Madam Pomfrey?" tanong ni Ron.

"Oo naman. Pupunta na lang ako sa Great Hall mamaya."

"Sige… Kita na lang tayo dun… Alis na ko…" Lumabas na ng Common Room si Ron at saka tumili si Lavander.

_Di ko lang masabi sayo…_

_Ang tunay na nararamdaman ko_

_Sayong-sayo lang itong puso ko_

_Kaya tumingin ka naman dito…_

'Salamat at lumingon ka na dito.'

_Ano bang meron sa mukha mo?_

_Bakit kinikilig ako?_

_Tindig pa lang ng mga mata mo_

_Sobrang natutunaw ako…_

_Alam kong walang pag-asa na mahalin mo agad ako.._

_Pero ako pari'y umaasa na magiging tayo…_

_Kahit panandalian lamang_

_Pagbigyan mo na ako…_

_Isa lang naman ang hiling ko…_

_Pansinin mo ako…_

'Dahil un lang talaga ang hiling ko…' ang sabi ni Lavander sa sarili. Tumayo siya at lumabas para muling hanapin si Ron.

Author's Notes: So what do you think? Ok lang ba? Iba ung plot niya mula dun sa una. I wish that you'll like it. :D


	3. Version 3: HermXDraco

Author's Notes: Okay… Heto na ang Version 3. This will be a HermXDraco fic.

Disclaimer: I only own the song and the plot… I do not own the characters.

Si Hermione ay kasama sina Harry at Ron. Sina Harry at Ron ay pinaguusapan ang Quidditch. Samantalang si Hermione ay may taong hinahanap.

"Ang galling natin noh?" masayang sagot ni Ron.

"Oo nga eh. Natalo natin ung mayabang na si Draco." Sabi ni Harry.

Si Hermione ay biglang napatingin. 'Bakit pangalan ni Draco ang kanilang kailangan banggitin?'

_Bakit kaya ako nagkakaganito?_

_Hinahanap ko ang mukha mo_

_Sa lahat ng lugar na daanan ko_

_Para makumpleto lang ang araw ko…_

Biglang nakita ni Hermione si Draco papunta sa Library.

_Ano bang nakita ko sayo?_

_Bakit laging nakatingin sa direksyon mo?_

_Siguro para masilayan ko_

_Ang mga ngiti at tawa mo…_

"Harry?" tanong ni Hermione. "Pwede kayo na mauna ni Ron sa Common Room?"

"Okay." Sabi ni Harry.

Tumakbo si Hermione papunta sa Library. Si Draco ay kasama si Pansy sa Library.

_Ano bang meron sa mukha mo?_

_Bakit kinikilig ako?_

_Tindig pa lang ng mga mata mo_

_Sobrang natutunaw ako…_

_Alam kong walang pag-asa na mahalin mo agad ako.._

_Pero ako pari'y umaasa na magiging tayo…_

_Kahit panandalian lamang_

_Pagbigyan mo na ako…_

_Isa lang naman ang hiling ko…_

_Pansinin mo ako…_

Nang nakita ni Hermione na kasama ni Draco si Pansy, kaagad na umalis siya. Pumunta siya sa Common Room kung saan nandun sina Harry at Ron.

Nagtungo kaagad si Hermione sa kanyang kwarto at kinuha ang kanyang diary. Sinulat niya: "Sana naman mapansin mo ko, Draco. Kahit hi man lamang…"

_Araw, gabi ay iniisip kita._

_Para na kong naloloka_

_Kamukha ko na daw si Sisa_

_Kasi talagang mahal kita…_

_Di ko lang masabi sayo…_

_Ang tunay na nararamdaman ko_

_Sayong-sayo lang itong puso ko_

_Kaya tumingin ka naman dito…_

Nakatulog si Hermione na yakap-yakap ang kanyang diary. Nakangiti siya hanggang natutulog dahil sa panaginip niya, kasama niya si Draco.

_Ano bang meron sa mukha mo?_

_Bakit kinikilig ako?_

_Tindig pa lang ng mga mata mo_

_Sobrang natutunaw ako…_

_Alam kong walang pag-asa na mahalin mo agad ako.._

_Pero ako pari'y umaasa na magiging tayo…_

_Kahit panandalian lamang_

_Pagbigyan mo na ako…_

_Isa lang naman ang hiling ko…_

_Pansinin mo ako…_

_Isa lang naman ang hiling ko…_

_Pansinin mo ako…_

Author's Notes: Okay ba?


End file.
